Newt and Sophie
Newt and Sophie is the friendship/romantic pairing of Newt and Sophie Delarosa. They're friends. Newt has a crush on her, but Sophie doesn't return the feelings. Other names *'Newphie '(New/t and So/'phie') *'Nophie '(N'/ewt and S/'ophie) *'Sewt' (S'/ophie and N/'ewt) *'Sophiewt' (Sophie/ and Ne/'wt') Moments Season 1 Newbie QB *Newt started to ask Sophie out the stopped when he saw how the team reacted. *Sophie was shocked that Newt asked her out. That's Some Gossip, Girl *After Sophie threatens him, he told her that her eyes were so that he could get loss in them. *Sophie got mad because she couldn't scare Newt. *Newt was willing to tell the team's secret when Sophie told him that she would sit with him at lunch if was already told one. Pretty in Stink *Newt wanted to impress Sophie with his dancing if it wasn't for the team ritual. *Newt and Sophie danced with each other during the school dance. *Sophie didn't seem to mind that Newt was dancing with her. Tex Fest *The only reason that New joined the school choir was because Troy told him that Sophie liked guys who could sing. Dancing in the End Zone *Newt wanted to know what was wrong with her when he hears her talking about a TV show. *Newt started to watch Ba Ha Beach after he heard Sophie talking about it. That's My TRI-Five *Once, Sophie lied to Newt that she had a boyfriend at lumberjack camp in Canada. *Newt asked Bella if she was lying about her boyfriend. *Newt quickly agreed to follow Sophie when Bella asked. *Newt has Sophie's schedule. *Newt couldn't stop taking pictures of Sophie when spying on her. *Newt told Sophie to tell her lumberjack boyfriend that he's a lucky man. A Good Bye Week *Newt has Sophie's Phone number. *Sophie blocked Newt's number. *During molfing Newt ask "Why doesn't Sophie like me?" *Newt left Sophie a message on Pepper's phone since she blocked his but she stopped it once she hears who it is and before they could hear the rest of it. Bromantically Challenged * Tornado Afraido *Newt got scared that they were all going to die because of the tornado, he asked Sophie to kiss him, since he had never been kissed before Incomplete Pass *Newt got Sophie chocolates, but before he could finish his sentence she pushed him away and walked away. *Newt thought that it was a pet named when Sophie called him Little Man. *Newt wrote a note to Sophie and put it in her chocolates that said that Pepper means nothing. Backseat Quarterback *Newt wanted to be Sophie's lab partner. *Newt gave Sophie a rose and said, "Something pretty for someone pretty. *When Sophie told Newt that she just wanted to focus on chemistry, Newt told her that he wanted to focus on their chemistry. *Newt started to play music off of his phone for him and Sophie. *Newt begged the teach to keep them as partners. *Sophie got sad when she saw that Newt was a fun lab partner with Pepper. *Sophie's wanted to be Newt's lab partner again. *Newt started to act like weird and romantic to Sophie as soon as she was his partner again. *Sophie told Newt that she liked the fun Newt instead of the romantic/weird Newt. *Sophie told Newt that after one hour just for a minute he could be romantic to her. *Newt made Sophie smile when he called her perfect and then she let him be romantic for another minute. Traitor Dater Coming Soon Similarities and differences Similarities *They attend Silverado West. *They are both friends with the Silverado Bulldogs and the Silverado Cheerleaders. *They are the same age. *They both are in a Bulldogs' team. *They both watch Ba-Ha Beach. Differences *Newt has blonde hair, while Sophie has brown. *Newt has blue eyes, while Sophie has brown. *Newt has white skin, while Sophie has tan skin. *Newt is a football player, while Sophie is a cheerleader. *Newt is nervous and shy, while Sophie is outgoing. *Newt has a crush on Sophie, while Sophie doesn't return his feelings and is disgusted when he flirts with her. Trivia Gallery Category:Pairings